The present invention relates to a use of natural extracts of tannin and non-tannin materials for improving soil fertility and providing a starter effect on cultivations, and a tannin and non-tannin phytocomposition or phytocomplex therefor.
In the present invention, for “tannin and non-tannin phytocomposition or phytocomplex” it is intended an aqueous extract of a vegetable biomass of suitable plants.
The present invention is related to the agriculture field and, in particular, to improving the soil fertility and cultivation starter effect.
By “starter effect” it is herein intended a stimulation to the growth of a young seedling, born from a seedling seed, or put in place or implanted by a transplantation operation, to allow the seedling to growth in a time as short as possible, and to achieve a comparatively high cultivation yield, owing to a better exploitation of an environmental availability and growth seasons and a more active response to adverse conditions.
As is known, the starter effect is related to the increase of the availability of nutritional elements adapted to be quickly assimilated or absorbed, and a consequent physiologic induction of the plant or seedling growth even under comparatively low temperature and poor soil fertility conditions.
In fact, in many cases, soil physical-chemical and biologic conditions may cause a reduction of the seedling growth and root absorbing activity, as well as of the solubility of phosphoric anhydride and a number of microelements which are present in the soil either naturally or which have been pre-added during soil manuring operations.
Thus, a correction of soil negative characteristics near the plants may positively affect the nutritional element recovery, with important advantages from the agronomic (an improved efficiency of the manuring elements being applied), economic (a less manuring cost) and ecologic (an excess manuring to balance insolubilization phenomena related to the soil effect would increase a pollution risk because of an environmental nutritional element dispersion) standpoints.
The European patent application EP-1 464 635 discloses a method for making salinity adjusting and acidifying organic solutions, and nitrogen and/or microelement based fertilizers, prepared starting from tannin and non-tannin material rich vegetable extracts.
The European patent application EP-1 097 912 discloses an organic-mineral manure for biologic agriculture based on a natural phosphorite, blood and tannins.